newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Logos and uniforms of the New York Mets
The primary uniform for the New York Mets is a white and blue piping around the neck and down either side of the front placket and "Mets" in orange letters outlined in blue arched across the chest. This has been in use since 1997 as an alternate uniform but was used as home since 2000; in between the Mets wore pullovers with the same "Mets" template. There are orange numbers, but no player name, on the back of the home uniform. The Mets hadn't placed player names on their uniform since 1977. Road uniforms The road uniforms are grey with a blue pinstripe with the legendary "NEW YORK" word mark place on the front. Alternate uniforms For the 1998 season black was added as a team color. Black drop shadows were added to the blue and orange lettering on the white and gray jerseys. A solid black alternate jersey with blue piping and "Mets" written in blue lettering trimmed in orange and white was introduced. The Mets introduced a new version of their original home uniform for the 2010 season, to be used as an alternate uniform. The cream color and blue pinstripes of the new uniform are based on the original Mets uniform when the team debuted in 1962. "Mets" continues to be written in blue script on the front of the jersey, outlined in orange and black. Caps The cap worn at home is blue with an orange "NY" logo. A black cap with a blue brim and a blue "NY" logo trimmed in orange is worn with the gray road uniforms (and sometimes with the home whites). An all black alternate cap with a blue "NY" logo trimmed in orange and white is worn with the black jerseys. The caps with the uniforms can be seen in the first gallery section. Image:Citi_field_2009_cap_logo.jpg|2009 Cap Patch Image:PMLB2-11543561_alternate1_dt.jpg|The 50th Anniversary Cap worn in 2012. Image:PDFDcaps.jpg|Mike Piazza wears an NYPD helmet, and Kevin Appier an FDNY cap on September 18, 2001 at PNC Park in Pittsburgh. The American flag can also be seen on Piazza's back. Jackets and Socks The Mets jackets for the dugout and bullpen are blue with black details for home and black with blue details for the road games. ny_u_terry-collins_mb_300.jpg|Terry Collins wearing the Mets jacket with the NY Script. collins2.jpg|Collins wearing the jacket with the original Mets script with the black lining underneath the arms. collins.jpg|Collins wearing the black jacket with the Mets script in blue and a blue lining underneath the arms. collins3.jpg|Collins wearing the blue/black jacket with the original Mets script with blue on the front and back. The black on the sides from the shoulder to the arms and underneath the arms. Socks The Mets also wear blue socks when paired with the blue caps, and black socks when paired with either the all-black cap or the black cap with the blue brim. Trainer Uniforms The Mets trainers were Mets jackets, shirts or sometimes non-team clothing. 120612798 crop 450x500.jpg|Trainers Ray Ramirez and Mike Herbst wearing Mets shirt with the Nike logo on the top right corner and the Mets Script on the left corner. 874-nY4zB.MiEm.55.jpeg|Ray Ramirez (center) wearing a blue shirt with Mets in the center. 264-hFUK8.MiEm.55.jpeg|Ramirez wearing the NY script jacket. Ap-201206151902685714271.jpg|Ray Ramirez wearing the 2012 trainer uniform. It has the Mets logo on the left and not seen is the Kid 8 patch on the right sleeve with the left sleeve has nothing. Gallery Image:205px-Ángel_Pagán_on_June_10,_2010.jpg|Angel Pagan wearing the home uniform. Image:205px-Bobby_Parnell_on_June_17,_2009.jpg|Bobby Parnell wearing the road uniform. Image:205px-Scott_Hairston_2011.jpg|Scott Hairston wearing the home alternate uniform. Image:180px-IMG_3930_R._A._Dickey.jpg|R.A. Dickey wearing the home alternate uniform. Image:275px-NLE-Uniform-NYM.png|The current uniform roll of the Mets since 2010. Other Uniforms Image:Stearns.jpg|John Stearns wearing the 1978 pullover jersey. MLB_New_York_Mets_Authentic_1987_Keith_Hernandez_Road_17_Grey_Jersey.jpg|The 1986 road uniform with the scripted lowercase New York. This was worn from 1986-1987 which was then replaced by the original New York road jersey. mets86bp.jpg|The 1986 BP jersey. 41_73_425x0.jpg|The 1987 BP Jersey with the lowercase New York script. Image:Gilkey.jpg|Bernard Gilkey wearing the 1997 ice cream cap and jersey. Large 20080705 fjh sy4 110.jpg|John Maine wearing the former alternate uniform with New York on the front. It served as the road alternate uniform. It was last worn in 2008. It was replaced in 2009 with the Mets in the front which served as the home and alternate uniform. Image:Uniform_Aug_2009.jpg|Francisco Rodriguez wearing the Mets New York Giants throwback jersey in 2009. 076_david_wright--300x300.jpg|David Wright wearing the New York Cubans throwback jersey in 2010. Image:Ny_u_metsblue_576.jpg|Ryota Igarashi wearing the blue "Los Mets" uniform in 2011. Image:Los_Mets.jpg|R.A. Dickey wearing the home alternate uniform with "Los Mets" on it. AxJeBOoCAAMij7G.jpg|The 2012 "Los Mets" uniform which has the name and number in cream white. The Kid 8 is on the right and 50th anniversary patch on the left. 2012_Road_Grey_Uniform.jpg|The 2012 road uniform with the block letters. mets_uni.jpg|The 2012 alternate uniform worn with the Mets patch on the left, 50th Anniversary Patch on the right, The Kid 8 patch above the Mets. 83rd-mlb-star-game-20120710-201458-457.jpg|David Wright wearing the 2012 all star game jersey. The Kid 8 patch on the left above New York. On the right is the all star game logo. On the left is the 50th anniversary patch. Spring Training The Mets Spring Training uniforms are just the original home and road uniforms for the regular season. They don't were the alternate home or black uniforms at home or on the road. The practice jerseys for Spring are in blue with Mets colors. Those in orange is the Mets script, number and the name on the back. They also don't contain any patches such as a Mets patch except the Kid 8 in honor of Gary Carter in 2012 and also the logo or trademark of the company that makes the jerseys. 2302964253_9ca50c3eb0.jpg|Rick Peterson wearing one of the two original jersey's with the blue shirt and original Mets script. Also underneath the arms is a black lining. There is no patches on the sleeves. 2303739176_cb1d4c6bf0.jpg|The second original spring jersey where it has a orange colored area underneath the arms within the black lining. There is no patches on the sleeves. It also has the original Mets script, number and name on the back. ny_e_catchers_sy_576.jpg|The 2012 practice jerseys with the Mets in orange and the Kid 8 patch on the left. It doesn't contain the Mets 50th Anniversary patch or the Mets patch. Logo Gallery Image:120px-New_York_Mets.svg.png|Mets Logo Image:120px-New_York_Mets_Insignia.svg.png|Mets Cap Insignia Image:Wiki-background Image:New York Mets Logo.jpeg Image:Alternate Mets Logo.jpeg|Alternate Mets Logo Image:Mets Script Logo.jpeg|Mets Script Logo Sleeve Patches Image:64patch.jpg|A patch commemorating the 1964-1965 Worlds Fair worn on the left sleeve of the home jersey and on the right of the road jersey. Image:94patch.jpg|Miracle Mets 25th Anniversary commemorative patch worn in 94. Image:2002patch.jpg|40th Anniversary sleeve patch worn in 2002. Image:Shinjo.jpg|The patch honoring Tommie Agee and Brian Cole can be seen here on Tsuyoshi Shinjo's right sleeve. Image:2004patch.jpg|The 40th Anniversary patch worn in 2004 to honor Tug McGraw. 200px-Gustavo Molina 2008.jpg|Gustavo Molina wearing the Shea patch in 2008. Image:Citi_Field_inaugural_season_patch_250.png|2009 Inaugural Patch worn on the right sleeve. Image:Carter_Pinstripe_Jersey-copy.jpg|The Kid 8 patch on the right sleeve in honor of Gary Carter and the 50th Anniversary patch on the left sleeve worn in 2012. External Links *Mets Uniforms Category:Mets Category:Culture